


Pink Fluffy Handcuffs

by VillainousShakespeare



Series: Protection [3]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Light Voyeurism, Oral Sex Male Receiving, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, switched power dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Magnus knows his girlfriend Lanie has a surprise for him. When he finds a bag with handcuffs, a pink police cap, and a toy badge he thinks he knows what it is. Now it's his turn to surprise her!
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Protection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976182
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Pink Fluffy Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justthehiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/gifts).



> Written for @just-the-hiddles 3,000 followers celebration!!
> 
> This is the couple from my Protection series and the Better than a Ticket one shot, but you do not have to have read those to appreciate it!

Det. Magnus Martinsson felt far older than his 29 years as he dragged himself up the stairs to his second floor flat after a boring, seemingly endless shift staking out the back of a shady night spot suspected of being the base for trafficking in high end narcotics and the murder that frequently went along with such a business. His long, six foot two body was just not made to be contorted for such a tedious stretch of time into a compact car. Most of the time he loved his job, but nights like these he almost wished he had heeded his parent's urging and gone into the trial side of law and order.

Tossing his jacket onto the couch without looking, Magnus made his way groggily into the kitchen, where an excited black and white cat came bounding over to rub against his leg, desperate for attention. He leaned down to scratch his pet behind the ears, noting that there was no other sign of life in the apartment. He had missed her then. It didn't surprise him. It had been happening a lot lately, as his current assignment had him working over-night shifts and Lanie was busy herself with a full time office job and toiling away at her studio to prepare for her next art showing.

With a sigh he grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and flopped down at the table. Coriolanus, seeing an opening, immediately jumped up onto his lap to better snuggle in. Grumpily obliging the ridiculously purring beast with pets, Magnus realized that this was the most physical affection he had received in days. Yes, there had been some tantalizingly suggestive text exchanges earlier that evening, (Lanie had been drinking with her friend Holly, and that always brought out her shameless side) but that only had him missing her more.

Glancing at the table, Magnus noticed a folded piece of paper being held down by a little vase of wild flowers. Smiling, he pulled it out from underneath and opened it up, recognizing at once the messy, loopy writing.

" _Waited for you as long as I could to at least kiss you hello, but I had to be in for a meeting at 10:00. There's stew in the slow cooker, and I stocked up on your favorite beer in the fridge. Make sure you eat something, you're skinny enough and I need you to keep up your strength. Speaking of which, get lots of rest today - I have a surprise for you tonight. Can't wait to actually get to see you!!! Love, L. PS: Don't let Cori fool you, he had plenty of food this morning, the savage little Roman._"

"She's on to us both, Cori," he remarked to the cat. "What did we ever do to deserve such an amazing woman in our lives?"

The cat merely yawned and nestled in deeper against his chest and Magnus smiled. Until a year ago it had been just him and Cori, but after the best assignment of his life, with all due respect to the murder victim who had initiated it, in which he had been chosen to protect Lanie, their lives had become infinitely better. Now if only they could be in the same location at once it would be perfect again.

Half an hour later Magnus had eaten a large bowl of the delicious stew his love had left for him, shamelessly giving a spoonful to Cori as she had known he would, and stumbled his way back to the bedroom. He made quick work of a shower and was headed to the inviting looking mattress when he noticed the cat pawing at something next to Lanie's side of the bed.

Offering a prayer that whatever Cori had caught was not nor never had been alive, Magnus walked around to investigate. Mostly hidden under Lanie's coat was a violently pink shopping bag that his cat was attempting to excavate. Pushing the furball out of the way, he grabbed the bag and brought it up onto the bed. In bright gold letters were written "The Pink Pussycat Boutique" across the nylon surface.

"I can see why you would think this would be for you," he told the cat, "but I'm afraid this little present is going to be all mine!"

With only a passing pang of guilt for going through her belongings, Magnus emptied the bag onto the bed. Investigative curiosity, after all, was baked into his very being as a cop. What he saw made a smirk form on his lips as his expressive eyebrow raised itself in amusement. A large silver star badge pin, a plastic replica of an officer's cap in a pale pink, and a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs laid out before him. 

"Well, what have we here?" he asked rhetorically, laughing despite his exhaustion. "She did say she had a surprise tonight. God, I love that woman."

Chuckling as he put the pieces back in the bag, Magnus let his mind wander to what she might have in store for him. Was his lovely, naturally submissive girl curious about exploring her more dominant side? Well, submission wasn't something Magnus was normally given to, but for her he could absolutely give it a whirl. After all, she had been more than willing to put herself in his dominating hands quite literally from the very beginning. Who was he to deny her the experience of being in control?

After taking quick care of an insistently urgent erection, Magnus drifted off to sleep, brain full of plans for a surprise of his own for the woman he loved.

***

Lanie was excited. Not only was she going to actually see Magnus for the first time in days, but they would have the whole weekend to spend together! Oh, she might have to slip off to the studio for an hour or two, but she could do that while he was going for a run or at the shooting range. He never let himself get out of practice or out of shape, even on his off days. The bulk of the time would be spent together, and most likely without clothing. It would be heaven.

Of course, tonight was a different kind of treat. She smiled widely as she fished out her keys from her oversized bag. It was so rare she got to surprise him. His quick and inquisitive mind made it next to impossible for her to keep things from him. She was sure the only reason she had been successful this time was because she hadn't actually seen him.

"Do you need help?" Sean asked with a chuckle as she finally got the door open and entered her small apartment.

Lanie spared a moment to glare at the broad shouldered officer behind her. Sean was a coworker and friend of Magnus' who had been dating her best mate Holly. The two of them were perfect for each other - shameless flirts who loved drama and excitement. It was often amusing and always exhausting for Lanie and Magnus, who tried not to get drawn into their tempestuous relationship. 

"He's probably still asleep," she said quietly as the three of them glanced around the livingroom. "Let me go wake him up."

"Yeah, give sleeping beauty a kiss and tell him to get his perky little arse in gear!" Holly snickered.

"Why are you looking at his arse enough to know it's perky?" Sean demanded.

"Oh please, a blind woman could see that thing was perky!" Holly insisted.

Lanie left them squabbling and opened the door to the bedroom. There, to her delight and horror, was a sight she had never thought to see.

Magnus lay stretched out to full length on the bed. His long arms were raised above his head and held in place by a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs wrapped around the metal bedframe. His lean body was completely naked, with a single exception. Lying atop his pelvis and preserving a hint of modesty was a pale pink plastic police cap. Lanie gaped at her man, mind a complete blank as she took in the whole glorious picture before returning to his face to see the cheeky grin.

"Magnus?" she could think of nothing else to say except his name.

"I couldn't figure out how to affix the badge without drawing blood," he told her with a smirk, "and the cap wouldn't fit over my hair. Still, I think it looks rather good where I have it, don't you?"

"Um... what... I mean... why?"

"Oh, no need for you to be bashful, lovely," he smiled fondly at her. "I am more than happy to be arrested by you. Now, since I can't come to you, why don't you move a little closer and show me how much you've missed me these past few days."

"Lanie, what's taking so - oh sweet god!" 

To Lanie's chagrin she glanced behind her to see Holly and Sean standing in the doorway. Holly was staring with open admiration at Magnus in all his naked glory, and really, Lanie couldn't blame her. He was truly a perfect specimen of a man. Still, she would rather not share all of his charms with her friend.

"Oh, this is too awesome!" Sean burst out laughing. 

"Out!" Lanie's wits suddenly returned and she shoved the pair back into the livingroom, slamming the door behind them.

"Hey Martinsson, I don't think those cuffs are regulation," Sean's voice called through the door.

"Um... we're going to wait for you at the pub!" Holly added, voice wracked with laughing.

Lanie closed her eyes for a moment, willing the color to go down in her cheeks. When she opened them hesitantly, it was to see with some relief that Magnus was chuckling, though he too had flushed a bit red. At least he seemed to have a sense of humor about being found in such a compromising position. Still, when you looked as sinfully good as he did, how could you not?

"Well, that was not quite the reaction I was going for," he remarked. 

"No?" she asked, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No. I had intended this as a more exclusive showing for one."

"I hope that one would be me?" she teased, smiling at him as her eyes roamed over his body.

"Who else? I'm sorry if I ruined your surprise. I just couldn't resist."

"My surprise? What could possibly surprise me more than this?"

"Well, you might have wanted to put the handcuffs on me yourself. I know I enjoy the satisfying click of binding you to the bed. I must tell you though, Sean was right. These things would never pass regulation. I hope they didn't over charge you for them."

"Magnus, what are you talking about?" she asked, completely befuddled as he jangled the handcuffs.

"I found, or rather Cori found, the Pink Pussycat bag next to the bed. No need to be embarrassed."

"Oh god," Lanie buried her face in her hands. "Mags... that's not mine."

"But it was with your stuff."

"Yeah... Holly left it in the bar last night. She had been shopping for Sean's birthday. I think you're wearing his present."

"Then you didn't buy this to use on me?"

"No-oo."

"Well, don't I feel a bit silly."

"No, don't feel silly! It was lovely that you were willing to go along with it!"

"But you said in your note you had a surprise for me," he looked mildly offended now that he knew the toys had not been intended for him.

"I do! I sold a painting! The study I did of your hands. I told you they were works of art!"

"You did! Oh, Lanie I am so proud of you!" he gushed, peevishness forgotten.

"I did! And since you were my inspiration, I decided to do something for you! I got tickets for the Pixies tonight!"

"Oh, Lanie, that is amazing! You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," she smiled.

She knew how much Magnus had wanted to see the show, but the tickets had been more than their entertainment budget for the month. Magnus came from a wealthy family, but despite access to a considerable trust fund he refused to live beyond what he could afford with his cops salary and her office job. 

"You, my love, are the best girlfriend a man could hope for!"

"Sean and Holly are going too - that's why they were here," she explained further. "We were going to have dinner, and then head over to the arena."

"Were?" he asked.

"Well... now that I've had a moment to think about it... there are more important things than food."

"Such as?"

Lanie grinned as her eyes ran down his long torso to the ridiculous pink hat.

"Such as, whatever it is you are hiding under that hat."

Magnus sucked in his breath as she slowly trailed her fingers down his chest, his hips bucking up off the bed automatically. Lanie felt a surge of unusual power that her simple touch could do that to him, and experimentally leaned down to kiss the hollow next to his pelvic bone.

"Don't toy with me, woman," he growled, voice sounding hoarse.

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders," she made her voice sharp as she nipped at his skin with her teeth, causing him to cry out softly. 

"Oh, you're going to pay for this in the best way, lovely," he rasped. 

Lanie grinned at him and took her time running her hands over his body. She kept the cap in place so that she didn't accidently touch the one place he longed most for. Instead, she sucked a bit on his nipples, making him thrash a bit beneath her. She spent a considerable amount of time on his meaty thighs as well, pushing them apart so that she could run her tongue up the inside of them, pausing to bite every so often. The groans and gasps that came from his mouth were delicious, and she inched slowly higher.

"So, shall we see what is under here?" she asked herself, playing idly with the pink hat, teasing him with the possibility. "Would you like that? Use your words."

It was a phrase that he used often with her, and she found a fiendish delight in returning the heavenly torture. 

"Yes please, Mistress," he groaned out, making her flush.

"Since you ask so nicely."

Lanie lifted the hat and tossed it aside. His gorgeous cock stood straight at attention, flushed almost purple and beaded with precum. Lanie leaned over and blew gently along its length, still no touching it. Magnus actually whimpered, pushing his hips up towards her.

"Stop that!" she scolded, slapping his thigh. 

"Cruel woman," he growled at her.

"What was that?" she asked him, pulling away.

"I said I'm sorry, Mistress," he rasped.

"That's more like it," she grinned.

Deciding not to prolong his anguish any longer, Lanie licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, drawing a shuddering moan from his lips. It was all the encouragement she needed to take him into her eager mouth. Greedily she sucked him in, swirling her tongue around him as she lowered her head down his length. Her hand reached down to gently cup his balls and he jerked off the bed again, practically choking her as she pleasured him. Driven by his wild responses to her, she started a fast rhythm that had him clenching beneath her more quickly than was usual. Just when she felt his balls tighten however, she pulled off of him with a pop and stood up from the bed.

"Don't stop," he begged, eyes blown. "Oh god, I need you!"

Lanie smiled as she quickly shucked her clothing, soon standing in front of him as naked as he was. Magnus growled low once more, eyes narrowing as she let her hand slide down to between her legs, fingering herself just feet away from him. He pulled on the handcuffs in an attempt to free himself, but she smiled victoriously and shook her head.

"You have to ask for what you want," she told him, slipping a finger into her dripping pussy.

"Fuck me," he said, making sound more like an order than a request. Still, she wasn't complaining. "Fuck. Me. Now. Please."

Unable to resist him as he bucked up and down on the mattress, Lanie climbed on the bed and straddled him, positioning herself over his ready cock. Slowly, wanting to savor her control, she lowered herself down onto him inch by inch. When he was finally completely sheathed within her, they let out competing moans of satisfaction. He just felt so good buried inside her, stretching her to her limit with his size.

After a brief moment to luxuriate in his feel, she began moving on top of him, riding him fiercely. His hips were soon in rhythm with her, rising to meet her as she sank onto him. Needing suddenly to taste him, Lanie lowered her body down against him, meeting him in a searing kiss. For all the erotic play there was nothing better than kissing him, getting lost in how his mouth dominated hers, echoing what his cock did with his tongue.

When his arms came down to wrap around her and hold her to him she didn't have the energy to be surprised, let alone annoyed. She had been sure from the beginning that he would be able to free himself from the cuffs if he really wanted to. Besides, it felt so good to feel his hands on her back, in her hair, everywhere as he took the lead. 

"May I?" he asked, knowing she would understand, and she nodded.

A moment later their positions had changed, and Lanie was lying on her back as Magnus fucked her into the mattress. His mouth sucked new bruises that she would love into her neck and shoulder and his hands caressed her needily. She would never get enough of this, of the passion he brought to their coupling. Her legs rose to wrap themselves around his hips, increasing the angle and adding to her pleasure. As his mouth found that one spot behind her ear, Lanie felt her insides coil and then burst into release as pleasure shot through her and she screamed out his name. By the time she began to come down he was giving a series of final, sloppy thrusts before reaching his own climax, filling her with his warm cum as he cried out wordlessly.

"So how did it feel?" he asked her some time later when they had both regained their breath. "Being in control?"

"Empowering," she grinned at him, grabbing the cap and placing it on her head rakishly.

"Well, I am yours to command," he answered, kissing her head. "I think we both know that."

"I think we both know as well that, as fun as that might have been for an evening, I am more than content being your submissive in the bedroom."

"I must admit, I am glad to hear it. But truly, lovely, if you ever want to wear the hat, so to speak, you have only to ask. I would do anything for you."

"I love you, Magnus," she said, in that moment completely content.

"I love you too."

"I suppose we'll have to buy Holly a knew costume," Lanie mused after a minute, face turning red again.

"Well, I am down for a shopping trip to that store if you are," Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I am seriously proud of you, by the way. And honored that you would spend your hard earned money on something for me."

"Even if it's not pink fluffy handcuffs?" she asked archly.

"Oh, we're keeping the handcuffs," he told her, smiling wickedly. "I have plans for these."


End file.
